You Say WHAT Happened?
by pearberry14
Summary: We all know the story of why Bella moved to Forks. What if it was for a different reason? What if Phil brutally abused Bella? This is the story of what happens to a broken girl. Undergoing renovation! Rewrite complete, and under my profile as "Damaged Goods"
1. Chapter 1

You Say WHAT Happened

**You Say WHAT Happened? by pearberry14.**

**PB/N- I don't own Twilight. SO THERE!!**

I broke out of the house, and bolted away. I ran as fast as was possible without falling.

"Isabella! Get back here, NOW!!" My stepfather yelled.

I heard the door slam, and his car starting. I knew that I had precious seconds before he caught me. I ran into the woods, and climbed a tree.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath. He was sure to see me. And when he did, he would 'teach' me a 'lesson'.

"Isabella," he clucked, "you aren't very good at hiding you know." He scaled the tree, grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me down.

He threw me, literally, into the backseat. He drove home, and dragged me into the house by my arm. He then proceeded to throw me against the wall.

"Get up," he snarled.

I slowly stood, trying not to test my limits.

"Now make dinner the correct way, and hurry. Renée will be home soon."

I walked slowly to the kitchen, when I tripped over an empty beer bottle that my stepfather had left lying around. I fell, sprawled on the floor.

"Get up," he snapped.

I tried to get up, but I collapsed back onto the floor.

"I said, get up!" He roared, charging at me. He stomped very hard onto my leg. I could hear the sickening crack before I felt the pain.

"God," he muttered, "what am I going to tell Renée? Here we go! You fell down the stairs, carrying your laundry up to your room!" He sighed, and roughly picked me up. He walked out to his Volvo, where he put me down on the backseat. He slammed the door shut, and climbed in the drivers seat. He started the car, and sped to the hospital. When we got there, he became the 'caring' stepfather, the one he was around my mother. You know, the one who didn't rape me every night when he was home. He pulled me out of the car, cradled me against his chest and walked into the ER. He walked up to the desk. The lady looked at us, and said, "What happened?" in the most uncaring voice I had ever heard.

"She tripped over the cat on her way downstairs, and I accidentally stepped on her!" He said, pretending to sob.

Cat? We don't even have a cat!

"Okay. We will take her to x-ray first. Have a seat," she said in the same monotone voice.

Phil went and sat down. He placed me on the seat next to him.

"If you ever tell anyone what actually happened, I will personally kill you, Isabella," he growled in a menacing tone.

"O…okay," I whimpered in a small voice.

They called my name, and brought me up to x-ray. They placed me onto the metal bench, and took the x-rays. Then they brought me into an examining room in a wheelchair. The doctor walked in **(no, it's not Carlisle…)**.

"Okay Isabella! It's a clean break, which will make it easier to heal! We need to put a cast on, and teach you how to use the crutches, and you will be free to go! For cast colors, we have black, pink, orange, rainbow, yellow, blue, purple, and red. What do you want?"

"Um… black."

"Okay then!" And with that, he wheeled me to the room with the stuff. They put the cast on, and taught me to use the crutches. Then I met up with Phil in the waiting room, and we left. When we got back home, my mother had just pulled into the driveway, and was getting out of her car.

"Hey baby," he said, waltzing over to my mother. He kissed her and said, "Honey, don't be concerned. Isabella fell down the stairs, and broke her leg. She'll be fine though. Now I have to go to a game. I'll be back around 1 o'clock tomorrow morning."

And with that, He got in his Volvo, and left for a game.

"Mommy, can I go to Forks to live with Daddy?"

**PB/N- Mwhahahahahaha! Reviews!! Review and I'll update! Will Bella be allowed to go to Forks? OMG!! What's gonna happen!! Review and I'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

PB/N- I don't own Twilight, and I never will. At least I don't think I will…

Previously…

"_Mommy, can I go to Forks to live with Daddy?"_

She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because you and Phil seem so happy together, and I don't like being in the way. Can I?"

"I guess… if you really want to. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight?" I asked meekly.

"O…okay… Let me call Charlie, and you go pack, and I'll book your tickets…"

"Okay. I'll go pack my wintry clothes. I'll be back."

I crutched into the house, and up the stairs to my room. My wardrobe was fairly small, so it took me, oh, 15 minutes to pack. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder, and went downstairs.

"Alright baby. Charlie knows you're coming, and your tickets are booked. Are you packed?"

"Yes mommy. I', packed, let's go."

We hopped (not literally) into the car, and drove to the airport. I got out of the car, and got into the correct terminal.

"Bye Bells," my mom said, sniffling.

"Bye mom," I said, hugging her.

I didn't see someone lurking in the shadows.

I got on the plane, and buckled my belt. Someone silently sat next to me, and turned to look at me.

I stifled a scream.

**EDPOV (Edward)**

I'm still feeling depressed, incomplete. But I have the feeling something **BIG** is going to happen. Really big. Big enough to change my immortal life forever. Of course, I have no idea what it will be, yet. Oh well. I'll find out soon enough.

'_Edward, can I come in?'_ I could hear Alice think.

"Yes Alice, come in." I replied

"The door's locked," I heard her muffled voice say.

"Oops, sorry," I said, getting up and unlocking the door.

She danced into the center of the room and sat down.

"So Edward," she began, "Jasper said you've been feeling depressed and incomplete. Is that true?"

"Yes, that is how I feel Alice."

"Therapy time!" she trilled.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You know what Edward? I don't care that you don't like my therapy! You'll deal anyways," she snarled at me.

So I underwent Alice's therapy.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I'm curled on the floor of the airplane bathroom.

"So,you thought you could get away from me, did you?" he said tauntingly.

I just lay there trembling.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" he screeched.

I curl up into tighter ball.

"I said answer me when I talk to you!" he said deadly quiet. Then he rushed at me.

**EPOV (Edward)**

"And how does that…." Alice said, a vision cutting off her sentence.

She gasped, still in the midst of her vision. She quickly broke out of it.

"Edward," she gasped, and then stated worriedly "we need to get to Carlisle. I just saw a girl on her way to live in Forks, in the airplane bathroom getting raped by her stepfather, what do we do?"

"I don't know Alice. Let's go tell Carlisle. Do you want to show…" I asked-ish, because when I said that, she played it back to me.

A girl with brown hair was lying on the floor of the bathroom, getting rape. He was saying, "Can't get away from me, can you?" I broke out of it.

"Let's go get Carlisle. Now."

We ran out of my room to Carlisle's office.

**PB/N- kay guys, I hope you liked it! Review! And now:**

** Preview**

The flight attendant gave me one of those, do-what –the -person -in-charge- says-now looks. I quickly sat down in the nearest unoccupied seat, and buckled. We came in with a rough landing.

**Now review, and I may write the next chapter to post!**


	3. read this, it's important

PB/N- All right guys

**PB/N- All right guys. You have no idea how badly it hurts to do this, but I need you to vote on my poll. I feel as though I keep forgetting about different stories, and I don't update them regularly, leaving you frustrated. I need to delete some or all of them, so I can focus on finishing a story or two, and then I'll bring the others back, or I'll stop updating until some of them are finished. So sorry about this, please go vote on my poll. Again, so sorry. But I've thought this through, and it seems like the best thing to do. Please go vote. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PB/N- Heey!!!!! I know it's been a long time… now, here!!!!!!! Chapter for all you people who waited patiently for me to update!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and have never been abused in any way, shape or form.**

**Bella POV**

After he was done with me, he got up, got dressed, and walked out, saying,

"Now I'll leave you alone. Forever."

I moved far enough to lock the bathroom door, and then lay down again. I pulled my clothes back up to keep warm. All the sudden, I felt sick. I sat up, and got sick in the toilet. I wiped my mouth, and then took a sip of water from the sink.

The pilot came on over the intercom, and asked everyone to 'please fasten your seatbelts, as we are coming in for a landing.'

I stood up quickly, but not too quickly, I mean, how quick can you be with a broken leg? But anyway, I left the bathroom.

The flight attendant gave me one of those, do-what –the -person -in-charge- says-now looks. I quickly sat down in the nearest unoccupied seat, and buckled. We came in with a rough landing.

I had to hurry to get onto the small jet that would take me to the Port Angeles airport.

I saw Phil out of the corner of my eye, buying tickets to go back to Phoenix, and saw that he was internally cursing that he had missed his game.

I got on the jet, and sighed in relief. Almost there now. I fell asleep on the flight to Port Angeles.

We landed with a bump, and I was startled awake. I slowly got off the plane, still half-asleep.

"Bella? What happened?" I heard Charlie ask, troubled.

Now I was worried. What do I tell him? Phil said if I told anyone he would kill me…

"Oh, I tripped on my way down the stairs." I finally decided to say.

He frowned. "Well, try to be more careful. I'd like for you to not get hurt too badly."

I giggled. "Kay. Will do."

He finally smiled, and off we went to Forks, my new home.

**A**

**School the next day**

**B**

I crutched into the office.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm here to-"

The secretary cut me off.

"Get your new schedule?"

"Yes." I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

She rummaged around, and came up with a couple of papers. She handed them to me.

"This is your schedule, and a map of the school. Good luck on your first day!"

"Thank you." I turned to leave.

"Oh! We have a volunteer to show you around the school. Her name is Alice Cullen, and she should be here so-" It was her turn to get cut off, as the door slammed open, and in came a short, pixy-like girl, with spiky black hair standing up all over.

"HI!!!! I'm Alice, and I will show you around for a while, until you get the hang of this school. I have all your classes. Come on!!!" She grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the office, and to my first class.

Alice defiantly had the personality to match her looks. Hyper.

She introduced me to the rest of her adoptive family. Emmett and Rosalie were together, Rosalie was tall, with flowing blonde hair to the middle of her back. She was inhumanly beautiful, and had golden eyes. Emmett was tall, and very muscular. He was also very good looking, and also had golden eyes. In fact, the entire family did. Huh.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was also tall, he had blonde hair also, also beautiful, and also had gold eyes.

Edward, now, Edward. He was kinda tall; he had tousled bronze hair, beautiful, and also had gold eyes. I was noticing a pattern, they all were very beautiful, and they all had golden eyes, ranging in different tones.

Emmett seemed to like me; we hit it off from the start. Rosalie seemed indifferent, and Edward avoided me like I was the Spanish Influenza. I found that Alice was indeed in all my classes, and Edward was in my biology class. There was only one seat left, next to Edward. Maybe I could find out why he didn't like me. Well, I was going to find out.

I had been a fanatic of mythical creatures back in Phoenix. My favorites were vampires and werewolves.

I slowly started to put the clues together during the night. They all had golden eyes, they were ice-cold, looked like they needed a goodnights sleep, and smelled fantastic. I looked it up in one of the books that I had brought with me. The vampires I liked and were fond of were described as exactly that. They were vegetarian vampires.

**C**

**Next day**

**D**

Alice picked me up the next day.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bella! What's up?"

"Are you and your family human? 'Cause you seem a lot like the vampires I read about.

"Um… well… Not exactly."

"That's what I thought."

**Alice POV**

Uh oh. She found out.

I whipped out my phone. We were at school.

Bella went off, and left me alone. Shoot. She was going to collapse in first class. I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she knows. And be ready, she's also going to need to go to the hospital. She's going to collapse."

"…"

"I know. Be ready!" and I hung up, because the bell rang, and it was time for first period.

**PB/N- So? Bad? Good? Whatever? Review and I'll maybe update again this week! Because this is my most popular story for some reason… Vote in my poll too!!!!! Go!!!!! Do it!!!!! NOW!!!!! Why are yo still reading? Huh? Go do those things, now!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PB/N- more chapters!!!!! Yay!!!!! Don't own nothing. Get used to it.**

**Alice POV**

I was right. During first period, she collapsed. They called and ambulance, and I rode along. Carlisle was assigned to her.

"Alright Alice. What happened? How did she find out?"

"I drove her to school today, and she turns to me and asked!!!! The exact words were, 'Alice, can I ask you a question?' Sure Bella! What's up?' 'Are you and your family human? Cause you seem a lot like the vampires I read about.' 'Um… well… Not exactly.' 'That's what I thought.'

And that was it."

"Hmm. Interesting."

Bella stirred.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking massive internal bleeding. I don't think she'll make it if that's the case."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, it seems that she was abused in some way, shape or form. I have to ask her when she wakes up."

She woke up.

"Wow. That was fast. Bella, we need to bring you to a CAT scan. Alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Whatever."

He rolled her to CAT scan, and I stayed with him. Nobody bothered him about it either.

**E**

**After CAT scan**

**F**

"Bella. You have massive internal bleeding. This is important. Did someone abuse you before you came here?"

"Yes." She whispered, "My step-father would throw me against the walls if I didn't make supper fast enough, or I didn't do it right, and he stepped on my leg, when I tripped over a bottle he had left laying on the floor."

Wow. I didn't think she would confess that fast.

"Did he abuse your mother?"

"Yes. I would lay in bed at night, and hear her screams of pain."

We must bring this guy to justice. Nobody should treat someone like that.

"Am I gonna be okay?" Bella asked, worried

"We…. Well, we're not sure yet."

She frowned.

Carlisle left, muttering something about thinking about a cure.

**G**

**After Carlisle thinks.**

**H**

Carlisle walked into the room, the bounce back in his step.

"I've thought of something, that has only been tried once. It worked, and I think we can make it work here." He said brightly.

I was thrust into several visions. In one, Bella didn't make it through the surgery, and died. In the second, Bella didn't make it through the surgery, but Carlisle changed her at her last second. In the third, she made it, and was changed later. In the last one, she stayed human, forever. These just kept repeating over, and over, with no end.

"Alice? What's happening?"

"Four different outcomes. None are certain yet. Proceed; she'll never make it without the surgery."

"Alright. We'll proceed tonight."

**I**

**Surgery**

**J**

Carlisle pulled some strings, but he was able to persuade the Chief of Surgery to let me observe the surgery from the gallery above the O.R

The surgery went flawless, and Bella survived. Although she needed massive amounts of blood transfusions, Carlisle managed to locate and stop the many places that were causing the internal bleeding.

Bella was now in recovery, still under anesthesia. She was doing well, and now the visions were going between three. We would leave Bella, as a human, she would need to be changed, because the Volturi found out, or we stayed, and she stated human. Those were the choices right now.

Charlie had gotten a call, and he was pacing in the waiting room, waiting for her to wake up. He had only been informed of why she needed the surgery, not her abuse. That information would be given at a later date.

I could see that she would wake up in a few minutes. I walked over to her room, and pressed my perfect nose against the glass. I would leave no smudge against the glass; vampires had no yucky oils all over their skin.

Bella opened her eyes, yawned, stretched, and winced. She caught sight of me, and gestured for me to come in.

I practically ran in.

"How'd it go?" She asked, her voice a little raspy.

"Flawlessly. You should be fine in a couple of weeks."

She smiled. "Can I see my dad now?" She asked.

"Urm…. I don't know. I'm not even technically supposed to be in here right now…."

Her smiled faded.

"Let me go ask Carlisle." I turned to go find Carlisle to ask him, but bumped into him as I turned.

"Right on time, doc." I said, with a roll of my eyes.

He chuckled.

"How's the patient?" He asked, flipping open her charts.

"Fine. Can I see my dad? Please?" she begged.

"Sure. Just let me check your vitals, and then we can let him in." He said, walking forward to her, obviously to check her vitals.

"Alright, you're fine. Alice'll go let your dad know that he can come see you." He said, glancing over at me, my cue to go get him.

I gave an over- exaggerated sigh, and stalked out to go tell Charlie that his daughter was awake.

**Bella POV**

"So Bella, how did you find out about us?"

"I was really into the whole mythical creature thing a few years back, and my favorites were vampires and werewolves. One of the types of vampires that I read about was describes exactly as what you guys are. Ice cold skin, beautiful, golden eyes, looked like you guys could use a good nights sleep, and you all smell fantastic."

"I see. You are not supposed to tell anyone, all right?"

"Okay." I said in a small voice. Then Charlie rushed into the room.

"Oh my gosh. Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine dad." I sighed.

"I was so worried about you, Bells!!!!"

"I'm fine dad!!!! I promise!!!!!"

"Okay, but don't ever do that to me again!!!!!"

**K**

**After Charlie Leaves**

**L**

Charlie left, and the one person I would never expect to visit me like this, or ever, walked into my room gloriously, like a god.

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

I gaped at him.

"Surprised I'm here?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

I nodded.

"Well, I figured, since you know I'm a vampire," he whispered the word, "there's no point in staying away. I… I just can't. I don't know why, but I can't. I… I think that no matter what, I can't stay away from you."

"But… why did you seem to hate me yesterday?"

"Bella," his voice was a sweet whisper of breath against my cheek, "your blood smells sweeter to me than it would to any other vampire. You're what the call my singer."

"Oh. Are you gonna watch me sleep?" I asked, joking around.

"If you want me to stay and keep you company."

I could feel my face harden into a mask of shock.

He looked worried. "If you don't want me to-"

I cut him off. "I want you to stay."

"Alright, then it's settled. Carlisle's gonna come check on you a couple times in the night."

"Kay." And I turned on my side, so I was facing him.

"Question?"

"Your eyes are gold. Everyone's are. You drink animals, right?"

He chuckled.

"Yes. We do."

"Alright, next question. How can Carlisle stand all the blood of being a doctor? There's a lot of human blood involved."

"Years of abstinence from human blood, and practice." Carlisle said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah. So how old are you?" I asked.

"I was born in the 1600's in London."

"So, old then."

He chuckled.

"Yes, old."

"We should show her the pictures when she gets discharged." Edward said.

"That's a good idea." Carlisle agreed.

"Well I don't know about you guys… but I'm-"

And I fell asleep right in the middle of my sentence.

I heard ghostly chuckles before I fell into a deep sleep.

**PB/N- Wow. When I asked for reviews, I go the amount that I usually get for one story!!! I didn't expect to have 53 reviews for this story, only 3 chapters, already!!!! Question for you guys to answer. Why do you like this story so much?**


	6. Chapter 6

**PB/N- Sorry peoples of land. I totally would have updated sooner, but I had some major issues. My power went out from a freak ice storm for almost a whole week, leaving me unable to update. Then we had to put the cat that we have had since before I was born to sleep, so that obviously put me in a funk that I'm still kinda in, so yeah. And my sister got me sick. ****Disclaimer:**** Me own nothing. Seriously. I'm not kidding.**

**BPOV**

I blinked. My body was still groggy from sleep, and I just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep. I knew that there was a reason that I shouldn't, but I couldn't quite remember. I was sharply brought back to reality, when a cold hand touched my arm gently. I sat up really fast, the regretted it. My head spun, and I was in pain. Oh yeah, I'd just had a major surgery.

"What happened?" I asked, my words running together, and becoming mush. Oh, maybe it would help if I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes, and bright hospital lights, and Edward greeted me, and Edward was practically in my face. The room's walls were off-white, and had a blue curtain right in the middle of the room.

"Lay down, Bella." He said sweetly, his breath blowing in my face, causing my head to spin again.

"'Kay," I said, obeying, "do I have a room mate?" I asked, probably making a silly face.

"No, Carlisle convinced the board that you needed rest and recuperation in a room by yourself." He said, smiling at me again.

I blushed. He laughed. "I love it when you blush like that," he said, gently stroking my cheek. I blushed harder. Carlisle walked in the room.

"Finally awake, I see! How's our little patient today?" He asked, picking up my chart, and flipping it open.

"Super duper!" I said, giving him a cheesy smile.

Both father and son laughed. I crossed my arms. "It's not nice to make fun of someone who almost died yesterday."

"Um… Try two days ago." Edward said, giving me a funny look. What? I'd been asleep for two days? Say what?

"Two days??" I stuttered.

"Yeah…" Edward said, suddenly preoccupied by the fringe on the blanket that was on top of me. "Carlisle said it was best to let you get all the sleep that your body needed. So we let you sleep as long as you needed." He said, still not looking at me.

I shrugged, not caring as much as before. "So how do I look, doc?" I asked.

"For right now, you look good. We're going to need to take another CAT scan soon to make sure that we got all the spots. We aren't going to take it too soon, probably later in the day, because right now you aren't as much of a priority case as others in need of one are," Carlisle said, walking closer to the bed. "Bella, I'm going to need to look at your incisions." Edward got out of his chair, and walked over to the window and stared out of it. I pushed my blanket down, and lifted my shirt to reveal my incisions. His fingers gently probed around them. He got to a specific point, I wasn't sure exactly where, but it was really tender there. I winced.

"Alright. It appears that you are forming a bacterial infection. We'll get you on antibiotics right away." He rushed out of the room, to get the antibiotics, I assumed. I pulled my shirt down and pulled the blanket back up. Edward filled his formerly vacant seat. I moved over a bit, and patted the spot next to me.

"I'm not so sure if I should, Bella. It's probably a bad idea. I could hurt you." He said, obviously not trusting himself.

"I trust you, Edward. Now get that vampiric butt up here. Before the bad stuff starts to happen. Like Alice getting the hint from a little birdie that you need your wardrobe changed…" He sighed, and hoisted himself on my bed, just as Alice came flying into my room, and stopped up just before she hit the bed.

"Someone say my name?" She asked, grinning.

"Alice!!!! Are you here to join the 'Bella finally woke up party'?" I asked.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. She sat down on the end of the bed. I was always a small person; I didn't even come close to taking up the entire bed, even while laying down.

The Emmett walked in the door, holding a fistful of balloons. I shook my head. Jasper walked in behind Emmett. He stayed away from the bed. I think he was afraid of slipping.

"Great, now it really is a party." I mumbled.

Everyone laughed, even shy Jasper. I turned red. Stupid vampires and their enhanced hearing.

Carlisle came back in, seeming not to take notice of all the vampires in the room with me. He went over and injected something into the I.V I wasn't even aware was in my arm. I shivered.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Needles. Don't like them one bit."

He rolled his eyes. "Not afraid to be in a room with so many vampires that they could take over the city, no, she's more afraid of the I.V in her arm." He muttered, and amazingly, I was able to hear it.

I laughed, and blushed. A weird combination, if I do say so myself.

Emmett's laughter boomed above everybody else's. Petite Alice looked at me seriously, and said, "Bella, when you get out of the hospital, when need to give you a whole new wardrobe."

"NO!!!!! I mean, take him instead!" I said, pointing at Edward.

Emmett looked at Edward. "So when are you going to pluck up the courage to ask her out? We all know hat you have the hots for Bella." He stage whispered.

I looked down at the blanket, blushing. I'm sure that if Edward could blush, he would be.

Carlisle walked in. Huh. I hadn't noticed he left.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. I don't care if you all stay, but don't destroy the room. It's time for me to take Bella down for another CAT scan, and I'd like to not be kicked off the staff because my children somehow demolished a hospital room. So behave!!!" Carlisle said, wheeling me out of the room. "There was an opening in the order, and they let you have the spot. I guess being the daughter of an important person can do that to people." He said as we headed down the CAT scan room again.

**APOV**

I could hear Carlisle and Bella leave, and when they were no longer in hearing range, I turned to Edward. "So. What are we going to do about your feelings for Bella?" I asked.

"What feelings?" He asked, playing stupid.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do not play stupid with me. I can be your worst nightmare." I said, glaring at him. He sighed. I glared pointedly at him.

"Okay! Okay!" He said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

The lights went out. Shoot. Power outage. The lights flickered, and on kicked the backup generators. That was seriously weird. I glanced outside. Everything was perfectly fine, except that nobody had power. Strange. A random power outage, with no explanation. I guess that something went wrong at the power company. I gasped. I was in a vision. I felt Jasper rush over to me, and sit down next to me and grab my hand. Uh oh. Bella would be stuck in the CAT scan machine. This is bad, very bad.

**PB/N- Review, please. It might make me feel better. Why's the power out? Will Bella be okay? On the bright side of my life right now, I may not have school until after Christmas vacation!!! Don't forget to review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PB/N- Hola!!!! So who's ready for more words on Bella and the darkness and being stuck in the CAT scan? If you're not, too bad, you're getting them anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely positively nothing. Just remember that.**

**BPOV**

All of the sudden, it got dark, and the loud noises of the machine stopped.

"Bella, don't be concerned, you'll be okay." Carlisle said over the microphone. I started hyperventilating. I tried to calm down. Several doctors burst into the room. They worked on getting me out of this machine. They had little luck, and managed to pull me out a little bit. Suddenly, the door burst open again, and in came Edward and his siblings. Together, they and the doctors got me out of the machine. By now the generators had kicked in, and I could hear their humming. I was still shaking in fright, and I felt someone pull me into a hug, trying to calm me down.

"He… he… he's coming for me!" I screamed out. I just know that Phil is here, and he's going to get me, because I told them what he did to me. I trembled even harder, and started sobbing.

"Shh… it's okay, Bella. You're safe here. It's okay." I could hear Edward, my angel whispering in my ear. My shaking slowed, and the sobbing calmed to hiccups.

"There, there Bella," Someone said, rubbing my back.

"Out of my way." I heard Carlisle say, as he walked over to where we were, I assumed, as my head was buried in Edward's shoulder. I looked up. Are you okay, Bella?" He asked, worried.

"I… I think so."

"All right, let's get you back to your room." Carlisle and Edward helped me onto the gurney, and rolled me back to the room.

**Unknown POV**

What a stupid man. He didn't think that if he called Renée and told her that Bella was in the hospital that I would hear about it? I know everything. So I knew when she was going into the CAT scan, and to cut the cords at the power company so that nowhere would have power, and she would get stuck? Of course, he didn't know the things I had done to her… Oh well. She deserves it, thinking that she can escape, and be happy for the rest of her life. I still may be able to influence her life, even from far away. Laughing maniacally, I got into my car. I wasn't paying to much attention to the road, and I missed a sharp turn in the road, and I hit the trees on the side, and everything went dark.

**APOV**

"Carlisle, we have an incoming. They are going to give him to you, so you'll have Bella and the other guy. They won't know who it is, so for now he's going to be John Doe. He's kind of bald, with a little bit of stubble growing on top. He has blue eyes. He's kind of tall. He's got many sever injuries, and as far as I can tell, he may not make it, no matter how hard you try. He will wake up.

Bella gasped quietly. All heads turned toward her.

Quietly, she said: "Alice just described my stepfather. Phil. He's the one who abused me." She said, shuddering delicately. Carlisle's pager beeped. He unclipped it from his belt.

"Well, they're paging me. I guess that means that he's here. Don't destroy anything. Later," Carlisle said, walking out the door.

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. He's here. I'd bet you anything that he's trying to get me. I got sweaty with fear, and the butterflies were attacking my stomach. The fear was overtaking me right now, and I can't concentrate. I started hyperventilating. Edward climbed back onto my bed, and cradled me in his arms.

"Shh. it's alright. He can't get you. I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise." His words rang with truth and sincerity. I couldn't help but believe him. I curled up in his arms, still awkwardly, as I still had a broken leg. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his stomach. Everyone 'aww'ed. I didn't care, even though his skin was rock hard, I was still surprisingly comfy. He gave into the hold, and put his chin on top of my head. He was very gentle. I loved every moment of it. All of my fears were gone when he was touching me. It was as if I had no fears in the world. I closed my eyes, and snuggled in closer. I opened my eyes again. When it was dark, I was terrified, even in his arms. Alice suddenly giggled, and clapped her hands in glee. I didn't care at all about anything right now. I was finally in my happy place.

"Bella," Edward said suddenly, "when you get out of this horrid place, will you go on a date with me?" I was surprised. I didn't think that he felt about me that way. I guess that's why Alice was so happy.

"Yes. I will." Cheers erupted around the bed.

I snuggled into his arms. I was thinking about what I had said to Renée before I had left, about her and Phil being happy. I knew that they weren't really happy together, but Renée didn't know that Phil beat me, and she didn't know that I knew that he beat her. Edward could sense that I was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me gently.

"What I said to my mom before I left. I… told… her that I didn't want to interrupt her and Phil's happiness, even though I knew that they weren't all that happy together. I feel really bad about it now. My poor mother." I said, practically sobbing. Today had been a totally emotional drain for me. I was completely exhausted. I felt a wave of lethargy wash over me. I went under, and didn't come back up.

**APOV**

You know what I just realized? That Bella has no clue what anyone's powers are. So when Jazz sent some lethargy at her, she didn't know. Maybe we should tell her when she wakes up tomorrow… On a totally different topic, I thought that Bella and Edward made a totally cute couple. Especially when Bella was curled up in his arms like that… And that everyone should go vote on pearberry14's poll, because it will close soon.

There were several chairs around the room, and Jasper went and sat on one. He patted his lap, and I went and made myself comfy. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned all the way back, and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I said back. I looked over at Rose and Emmett. They were in a similar position. Carlisle burst into the room.

"Oh. She's asleep. Well, he just admitted to abusing Bella and her mother. So… yeah. 'I have patients.'" He said, and walked out. (Who can tell me what that line is from? The person/ people who can, will get the next chapter dedicated to them…) well, that was strange. Oh well. I got comfy, and waited for Bella to wake.

**PB/N- That was a short chapter, but oh well. It left off in a good spot. Like I said, if you can tell me where that quote is from, you get the next chapter dedicated to you. Sorry about the poll thing in the middle of the story, but I know that there are people who don't read the notes at the beginning or end. So I had to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PB/N- Okay. Go check out my new story, James's Mission Impossible. It's Harry Potter. All right. So nobody got the line. It was from Private Practice. But props to everyone who tried! Even if you were wrong! ****karen2133****, ****marieriddle****, ****slmCandle****, and ****xxtwilightxobsessedxx****!! And as always, I own nothing!!!**

**A PoV**

Well, that was weird. Carlisle was more jumpy than usual. We spent all night in the hospital with Bella. Not one doctor said anything to us. Carlisle came in and checked on Bella several times during the night, and each time, she was fine. We had turned the local news radio station on, and we were listening. The broadcasters were talking about the power outage right now.

"Okay, so I'm sure that many of you out there still have no power, and are wondering why. Our sources tell us that the power lines were cut at the power companies place, leaving everyone powerless. As far as we know, the workers are doing there best to restore the power. There is a shelter set up at the high school for those with wells that require electric pumps, and cannot do anything. They have showers, and places to sleep. Anything to add, John?" The broadcaster asked.

"Yes, Kyle. The company gave us an estimate of approximately three days. They say it may be sooner or later, depending on if they can get other power companies to come down and help."

"Alright. That's our latest update, and we should have a new update in about an hour. Until then, enjoy some music." Random music began to play, Supermassive Black Hole, by Muse. Bella moved around a little and mumbled something unintelligible. Everything was peaceful. Bella suddenly started thrashing around, and shrieked. She twisted and turned. Edward quickly got out of the bed, because if she hit him hard enough, she would break something, and frankly, that would be rather hard to explain to the doctors that weren't Carlisle. Bella's eyes flew open, and she panted hard. Carlisle came running into the room.

"Are you all right, Bella?" He asked.

"Fine, I think. Ouch. I think I may have ripped some of the stitches out, though." She said, wincing.

"Okay. Let me look." He said, moving over to check. "Yes, you defiantly ripped some. I'm going to go get my tools to fix that, and I'll be right back. Why don't you tell Edward what you dreamt about?" He said, going to find the tools he needed.

**BPoV**

"I dreamt that Phil came for me, and he was going to kill me, just as he said that he would if I ever told anyone that he abused me. It was actually very realistic. I thought for sure that it was real. Except for the fact that I woke up." Everyone laughed quietly. Carlisle walked in.

"Alright, the infection seems to be going away, you should be alright in a day or two. Your incisions are oozing, probably because the stitches were ripped out. This time we're going to have to cover them so that you can't do any damage to them." Carlisle said as he worked steadily.

"Can I see Phil?" I heard myself asking.

"Urm…" Carlisle looked nervous. "I'm not sure if that is such a good idea, Bella… Phil is rather angry with you right now…" Carlisle said, obviously against the idea.

"Please!!! Just for a minute!!!!" I begged.

He gave in. "Fine. But just a minute. Edward and myself will be there incase things get out of control."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. I needed to yell at him. A lot. Carlisle finished up fixing my stitches, and brought in a wheelchair for me. They wheeled me to Phil's room. He saw me, and tensed.

"YOU!!!!! YOU *****!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"No, Phil. It isn't my fault. You deciding that I wasn't the ideal step-daughter and beating me and my mother is your fault that I'm stuck in this hospital for who knows how long, because you threw me AGAINST THE WALLS EVERY F****** DAY FOR A YEAR, AND I HAD MASSIVE INTERNAL BLEEDING, AND YOU STEPPED ON ME AND GAVE ME COUNTLESS INJURIES THAT YOU THREW OFF AND GAVE LAME EXCUSES TO MY MOTHER, AND I JUST HAD TO HAVE MASSIVE SURGERY TO SAVE MY LIFE THAT YOU CAME OH-SO CLOSE TO KILLING ME, AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU ARE EXPERIANCING SOME OF WHAT I EXPERIANCED. I WISH THAT YOU COULD EXPERIENCE EXACTLY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him. The machines that were attached to him were beeping furiously, and blinking, and all sorts of things. Carlisle rushed forward.

"Edward, take Bella back to her room! He's coding!" Carlisle shouted at Edward. Edward quickly grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, and maneuvered out of the way of all the doctors, and into the hallway. He rolled me back to my room at a fast human pace, but not running.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, quite concerned.

"Fine." I muttered. "Is he going to die?" I asked, worried that it would be my fault if he did.

"I don't know, Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked, turning the subject from his uncertainty, to, of course, me.

"A little light-headed from all the yelling… but other than that, great! I've had that on my shoulders for so long, it's a relief that I could get rid of it without being beaten…" I said to him, with an air of relief. He chuckled at me. I pouted. He rolled me into my room, and gently placed me in the bed. Then he folded up the wheelchair, and leaned it up against the wall. He came back to the bed, and lay down next to me. I curled up into his cool embrace. He snuggled closer to me. It was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then, "Edward, you may want to leave with the rest of us. Charlie's coming, and he doesn't know about you two yet." Alice said. He sighed, and followed the others out of the room. Charlie walked in moments later, Renée following him. Renée rushed to my side.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, Bella?" she asked, the concern showing in her voice.

"I'm fine, mom." I said, "But I don't think Phil is…" Carlisle walked in as I finished my sentence. Carlisle shook his head.

"He didn't make it. He went into cardiac arrest, and we couldn't fix him." He said. I felt guilty. It was my fault. I started yelling at him… But then again, he deserved it, he had beaten me. My mom sat next to me.

"Mom, I need to tell you something. When I said that I wanted to leave you two to your happiness, I was lying. Phil used to beat me when I didn't do something fast enough, or to his idea of perfection. Only when you were away, though. Then he would come up with excuses as to what happened to me. And, at night, I would hear your screams of pain as I tried to go to sleep. And when he was done beating you, he would come in my room and rape me." I blurted out, needing to get that off my chest as well. Tears were falling their course down my face. My mother wiped them away with her thumb.

"Oh, Bella. I had a fleeting suspicion that he was doing it to you too, but never thought to actually check! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"It's alright, mom. It's all over now. He can't hurt us anymore." I said, trying to comfort her. It felt good to have everything that I was bottling up inside out. Wonderful, actually. She pulled me into a tight embrace. I squeezed back, just as tight as I could, with the stitches and all that. Edward and the rest of his family, including one woman I hadn't seen before, filed in. Edward saw my mother, and me and gave me a smile. I smiled back. My mother looked over at him, and back at me. She narrowed her eyes.

"We'll talk later, Bella." She said, getting up and walking out the door. Charlie followed her like a lost puppy. Edward walked over, and lay down next to me. He smirked.

"She saw the way you looked at me, and is going to talk to you later about boys and sex, and being safe. Have fun with that!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't see how it's going to matter, I don't get out of here for like, a month? And I doubt that you'll try anything…" I said.

"You're right. Now go to sleep." He said, and he started to hum an unrecognizable melody. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**PB/N- Mkay! That was good, right? And is it just me, or does it seem like every chapter ends in Bella falling asleep? Anywho, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**PB/N- hey. Sorry that I forgot about you guys. You can all thank ****beverlie4055**** for reminding me that I cant forget you guys out there in twilight land… which I don't own. WARNING: this chapter may contain things that may make you burst out laughing uncontrollably, or may cause you to blush so hard that your face turns cherry red. But, I'm guessing that the first will occur more often that the first…**

**Bella Point of View**

Another night went by. Tonight it was actually quite peaceful; I had no more nightmares that night. My mom walked into my room in the morning, a determined look on her face. Edward and Alice quietly left the room.

"Bella, honey, we need to have a talk. About boys. And being safe." She was holding something behind her back. She whipped out a plastic bag with a cucumber and a tiny purple foil square. My eyes widened in horror.

"Not this again, mom…" She nodded dramatically. I groaned. She slowly unzipped the bag, and pulled out the cucumber and the condom. I could see Edward around the corner, watching interestedly. I groaned again. His smile widened, and he acknowledged that he had heard me by nodding.

"Now, this isn't what the size of it would actually be. Most guys dream it is that size, though. So to put it on, you rip open the wrapper, and pull out the condom." She demonstrated as she talked. "The you start to pull it on, but you have to make sure that you're pinching the end so that it doesn't break when he ejaculates." At the word ejaculate, the blood rushed to my face, causing me to blush cherry red. This whole talk would have been better had Edward not been within hearing distance. Edward was doubled over, laughing silently. I blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. "Then you roll the condom up his… well… you know, and it should come to rest snugly against… well, you know. Got it, Bella?" she asked. I nodded stiffly, my eyes locked on Edward who was still laughing very hard. I would get him back for that later. He looked up, and saw the color that my face was. He started laughing even harder.

"Now Bella. If he tries to get you to do something that you don't want to, say no and spray him with this if her persists." She rummaged around in her purse, and pulled out… pepper spray. I wasn't sure, but I had a fleeting suspicion that if I did, he wouldn't be affected by it at all. I slowly reached out and took it from her. I put it on my side table. "Alright. I'm done with you now," she said, getting up. "Just remember, be safe. The best way to not get pregnant is abstinence." She grabbed the condom wrapper, the cucumber, and the plastic bag. She left the room, pausing by the nurses' station to throw the items in the garbage. Edward made sure she was gone, before making his way back to my room. My eyes locked on his. I was sure that they were flashing a dangerous message his way. He chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, Edward. Can I borrow your you-know-what's? I think that I need to practice putting on a condom, in case you decide to jump me one of these days." I said, a devious grin on my face. He roared in laughter.

"Sorry, Bella. I've managed to not jump anyone since I was born, oh, over one hundred years ago. I really don't think that you need to worry about me jumping you anytime soon. Especially not while you're in this condition." I sighed dramatically, although it was not a real sigh. Then I burst out laughing. Edward joined me, his deep laugh mingling with my high laugh. Suddenly, there was a new laugh to the mix. A high soprano tinkling mixed in with the mix. Alice had snuck in, unnoticed.

"Wow, Edward. You are extremely unobservant." She said, laughing. He hung his head in mock shame.

"I know." he sighed. We laughed again.

**PB/N- how was that? That was more of a filler chapter than a real chapter. I just went through what I had written last chapter, and figured that I needed to include this somehow. By the way, this actually happened. MY mum did this to my sister. I unfortunately was in the room. But I don't think she got further than taking the condom out of the wrapper….**


	10. Important note

**Pb/n- hey guys. I'm totally discouraged right now. Is anybody out there actually reading this story? At all? If not I'm just going to delete it. If you are reading it, and want to continue to read it, please, please send me a review. All reviews are welcome, whether or not you have an account. Please just reassure me someone is reading. Since I need a story to post a chapter….**

Once upon a time there was a magical fairy. One day she fell in love with another guy fairy and moved into his flower. Then they had little fairy babies and lived happily ever after, until a lawn mower cut down their flower. But they all lived so it was ok. Except one of the babies lost their left wing in an accident. The end.


	11. Howdy!

**Hey my peoples! So it's been a few months since I asked if anyone was reading. Well, the result was deafening. I seriously didn't think anyone out there was reading. I love you all. After these few months, I managed to find more inspiration for this story! It all happened because my mom, my little sister and I had a Twilight watching marathon. So! Fantastic news for you all! I am planning on continuing this story! However, there is a catch. My writing style has dramatically changed since I started this story. So. I am working on rewriting what I have done so far, and I will be replacing what is already up, then I will continue to upload new chapters! As I upload this little note, I have already rewritten chapter one and I am in progress for chapter two! Thanks guys! ^-^**

Once upon a time there was a magical fairy person who knew how to fly, and was magically sparkly! Suddenly she found a vampiric fairy who she loved, and then she had babies with him and almost died! Then she became a vampire fairy, and they all lived happily ever after, with their half vampire baby. The end!


	12. HEY

**Hey guys! I have finally rewritten this story! Isn't that fantastic? I decided to upload it under a different story, so that people who have read before may comment on the new chapters. I am pretty excited at the turnout, and hope that you enjoy it! It is published under "Damaged Goods." Go read, and enjoy!**

Once upon a time there was a young lady. She found herself less obsessed with Twilight, and more obsessed with a brilliant show on BBC called Doctor Who. She was given a TARDIS hat for Christmas, and bought a sonic screwdriver, because she became that much of a dork. She also had plans to get a Doctor Who shirt, and also the 10th doctors sonic screwdriver in addition to her 11th screwdriver. The end. PS. She got her ten year old sister obsessed too.


End file.
